Fantasy
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Amerei knew how lucky she was to have him. Another man would have thought she was mad for asking to be spanked.
Hi there !

This story is a bet asked to me by AssassinMasterEzio91, based on an idea we worked on together.

The plot presented here is just an excuse for some special sexy action, set in a modern AU.

 **WARNING! THIS ONE-SHOT CONTAINS SEXUAL THEMES AND SPANKING! IF YOU ARE UNWELL WITH THIS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LEAVE THE PAGE.**

Finally, english isn't my first language, I am french, so if you see any mistake or weird sentences, please, feel free to tell me about it so that I can learn and improve.

Summary : Amerei knew how lucky she was to have him. Another man would have thought she was mad for asking to be spanked.

Disclamer : A Song of Ice and Fire belongs to George R.R Martin and Game of Thrones belongs to David Benioff and his pal D.B Weiss, I do not gain any money from this story, all I get are reviews and yet, that's not mandatory for you to leave a review after reading if you don't feel like commenting! :p

 **Fantasy**

Amerei smiled as a delicious smell was starting to spread throughout the appartement. One glance towards the kitchen and she could see her boyfriend, Lancel, concentrated on the upcoming meal. And apparently, he enjoyed it, as he was smiling throughout the process.

"And he is quite a good cook, actually." She thought

However, her mind went quickly back to her first thoughts, the ones she felt a bit sad about.

"I feel a bit ashamed, because we do have nice intimate moments, but I'd like to spice thingsup. I'm lucky to have a boyfriend who is open to ideas and who listens, at least." She wondered

Out of all the men she knew, Lancel was definitely the one she dared to qualify as soul mate. As strange as it could sound, because they were so different in so many regards. She was outgoing when he was shy, she didn't mind talking about private things when he was all about modesty. But that was what she liked about him. That he cared. He saw her as a woman, the woman he loved, not only as a cum dump. Oh, she didn't mind been seen as such, it had given her some fun moments, but when the others were just about physical needs, Lancel gave her the feeling of being loved for every part of herself. No judgements whatsoever, always willing to try for her, even things he wasn't at ease with.

"But that's a bit of the problem with him though. He doesn't really know how to say no. He doesn't want to hurt people, he might think people will stop liking him if he really states what he thinks about something." She mused

She must have had a serious look on her face, because he called her out, worried something was wrong.

"Just thinking about our intimate moments." She replied

He looked at her.

"And you want to spice things up." He said, with small smile on his lips

"How did you know?!" She exclaimed, astonished

Lancel laughed.

"The last time I saw that look on your face is when you were worried I'd be mad at you because you wanted to look at some porn with me because you thought it could be fun."

Amerei couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"And yep, it was fun. They really cannot act."  
"And so badly edited." He added before getting serious again. "Come on, you know you can talk to me."

She sighed and decided to be honest with him.

"I was wondering... Would you be against spankings?"

She saw him getting suddenly white and frozen in chock. For a moment, she even thought he'd drop the knife he was using to cut his cucumber.

" As in I spank you and your ass gets red like crazy and you can't sit because it burns?" He dared asking, with an unassured voice after a few seconds  
"We don't have to go that far but that's the idea."

She saw him thinking, weighing the pros and cons, and she felt bad for putting him into such thoughts. She was lucky already that he didn't consider her as a weirdo sex addict, everything she had suggested, he agreed to try, at least once, to make her happy.

"I'm not really against it, it's just..." He started "I don't like the idea of me raising a hand to you... I don't want to hurt you... No woman should be beaten by the person she loves..."

She felt herself melting at his words. It was still something she was getting used to, thanks to him: to be put first.

"That's really sweet." She stated  
"But I know that in this case... Since you want it..."

And there he was again, unable to say no, because he didn't want to make her upset.

"You can say no." She declared, looking at him directly between the eyes.

He really needed to understand she wouldn't think less of him because he didn't want to try that, he had his thoughts and opinions too, they mattered just as much as hers.

"I'll think about it." Lancel promised before resuming to his cooking

She gently kissed his cheek and decided to help him in finishing lunch. His moves weren't as assured as they were before she brought this up. She felt sorry for him, but a part of her was happy.

Because when Lancel told her he'd think about it, he really did and he would bring the subject again, by himself.

 _XXXXXXXXX_

Facing his computer, looking at the result of his internet researches, Lancel could feel his cheeks burning him and he was certain they were redder than the old Lannister sigil. Under his eyes, a video about Amerei's fantasy. He wasn't feeling horrified, no, he was wondering how some people could be aroused from such a thing.

"Well, you know what they say about taste and colours, such things can't be discussed... But still, by the Seven, what was I expecting?! It's as clear as she said. She wants me to spank her. That's..."

His thoughts were interrupted by Amerei's voice, coming home after a visit to her sister Walda.

"Lancel? Hey, I told you before, if you watch porn, you have to wait for me! Don't try and lower the sound!" She joked  
"Gods, now I'm even more mortified..." He thought

She entered and she discovered how Lancel was thinking about it. A part of her wanted to laugh but seeing him, all red, because he was caught doing researches for her, made her hold that smile. It was cute, she thought, that he was genuinely trying. But she could see how uneasy he was.

"Lancel, I told you, you don't have to agree. I know you want to make me happy, but I don't want you to do something you aren't okay with." She explained

He bit his tongue, gathering his courage, he couldn't believe he'd say that, but that was for her.

"Once. We can try once."

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Just once then. And even if we're in the middle of this, if you feel unwell, you say it and we stop. Your words matter just as much as mine."

 _XXXXXXXXX_

"Well, it's time". Lancel thought

He knew he had agreed, and he meant his words, but as the hour approached, his worries were coming back, invading his brains. He was ready, all had been set up, Amerei was still getting ready. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, playing the role of a headmaster. His hand reached the strongest alcohol bottle he owned, some brandy from Ireland, a gift from his cousin Tyrek after a trip. He poured some in a glass, drank it in one single shot. He wasn't much of a drinker, but he needed this at the moment.

"And do it right. There is no meaning in a rushed thing, you either do it right or you don't." He admonished himself

His eyes looked at the clock. It was time.

 _XXXXXXXXX_

Amerei entered their room and Lancel couldn't deny how sexy she looked. Yes, the outfit was cliché, but she wore it so well! A white shirt, short sleeved, partly unbuttoned, leaving some of her cleavage show, no bra, a skirt that stopped mid-tights, high white socks and brown shoes. He tried to restrain himself. This wasn't about him getting aroused, it was about her realizing a fantasy of hers.

" You broke the school code about the uniform, Miss Frey." He started, trying to sound convincing.

She giggled and this simple sound made him smile.

"You do know what that means." He added  
"Yes, I have been very naughty." She replied jokingly, in an invitating way.

She placed herself on his knees, for him to discover a red thong.

"And unproper underwear. That rises the number of spanks, Missy."

There was no turning back now and he started to spank her, but slowly. Amerei could barely feel it.

"He really wants to but he's still afraid. That's kinda sweet. He really wants me to enjoy but without hurting me." She thought

After a while, she decided to tease him. Maybe all he needed was a little push.

"Is your hand tired, Mister?" She taunted  
"You are going to anger me."  
"I'd like to see that!"

The joking tone in his voice eased her. She couldn't hold a small cry of surprised when the next spank hit her. It was getting stronger.

After twenty-five spanks, he stopped.

"Over already?" She inquired  
"My hand is tired, the paddle will do the rest." He replied  
"Yep, he got into it." She happily thought

The last twenty-five she got were the best for her, she could feel herself getting aroused. And as much as she was happy he had agreed, she promised herself to never ask for it again. She could feel that it had been a hard thing for him.

"Next time, it will be me realizing a fantasy of his. Any kind of fantasy. He deserves it so much. Another man would have treated me like garbage when he tries his best to treat me as a princess." She wondered

 _XXXXXXXXX_

"That was funny." Amerei thought as she checked herself

Her ass was quite red. But from the corner of her eyes, she could see Lancel thinking.

"It might not have been the way you wanted it..." He started

He felt a bit ashamed for the slow start he had offered her. What was the point of taking on yourself, to try your best for your loved one, when you provided such a pitiful entry.

"We can try again later." He offered

She gently smiled, she really had the best boyfriend possible. Another one wouldn't even have asked for her opinion on the matter. But here, he had agreed, he had made some data gathering, he really tried and he wanted her to have her wish realized the way she dreamt of.

"Only if you want to." She replied

She sat next to him. She could feel a bit of pain, however it was bareable.

"I'm already very happy you agreed for one try. And, you know, I'm glad you care so much about not hurting me. But I asked for it. I know you'd never hurt me and should it happen, I know it'd be an accident. I trust you."

She kissed him on the lips.

Yes, she really was lucky to have him.

He was the best for her and she wouldn't trade him for anything in the world.

 **The END**


End file.
